The 5K of Doom
by demontrust
Summary: title was from boredneko Since I ran a 5K race the other day, I was sorta inspired to write a fic with the Naruto characters running a 5k because since I ran it they should. R&R!
1. Doom

DT: While I was writing this one shot, I was doing my math homework and listening to , "Where is my hairbrush," which isn't good for me…but ah well, this is one shot is inspired by me sleeping extremely late and running the 5K. So if there is a lot os typos or wierd words ah well.

One Shot- The Horrendous 5K

"YOSH! TOMORROW IS BIG DAY MY LOELY BLOSSOMING YOUTHS!" shouted a hyperactive Gai-sensei.

All of the youths: The Rookie 9, Team Gai, all the Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi and Gaara and his siblings were signed up to run the 5K tomorrow. 5K, is essentially 3.1 miles. You might be thinking, now sweat! Ninjas can't be tired that quickly, with all their training. But think about it, they usually get rests in between chasing enemies, and when they are chasing enemies, they jump on trees. Besides, this race is to be nonstop, which means you shouldn't walk, but run and run and run.

And even if 3.1 miles was supposed to be easy for one, they would have to run extremely fast to get a good time right? But now, you might be wondering, why in –censored for language- would anybody in their right mind, would run the 5K? Well, I can tell you, they were not in their right minds.

Flashback---------------------------------------------

"I'm aware, that you all want to be stronger ninjas right," asked Tsunadae (did I spell her name right?).

Some mumbling occurred, but you could hear Gai, Lee, and Naruto prominently say their confirmations. "Well, then I want you to run in a race," said Tsunadae, "and if you don't, then I might have to threaten you.

"But that's blackmail," protested Sakura.

"Sakura, do you want me to how them the picture of when you we-" started Tsunadae, "Ok, Ok! I'll run!"

"I will not need to be blackmailed," stated Lee, "FOR I SHALL RUN FOR GAI-SENSEI!"

"OH LEE! I'M SO PROUD!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"ok! We got the point," said Tsunadae, "and all of you must run or else," stated Tsunadae, and punched the wall which created a great hole just for emphasis.

End of Flashback----------------------------

"But why would Tsunadae want us all to run all of a sudden?" wondered Sakura to no one in particular.

In Tsunadae's Office------------------------

"Are you sure this is ok, Tsunadae-sama?" asked Shizune.

"Don't worry Shizune. I'll just say that it was for their training," cackled Tsunadae as she looked on the brochure which said: FOR EVER PARTICIPANT IN THE 5K RACE, WE SHALL GIVE THEM $1000 YEN TO THEIR SPONSOR, "and I'm their sponsor," cackled Tsunadae, "gambling machines, here I come!"

Back where everyone is--------------------

"YOU MUST ALL RUN YOUR BEST, YOU MUST ENJOY YOUR YOUTH YOU YOUTHFUL YOUTHS! FOR LIFE FLASHES BY AS QUICK AS PURPLE FISH!" shouted Gai

Everyone sweat drops. Why purple fish?

Next Day------------------------

Because of the 5K, everything in Konoha is closed, for example:

At the Hospital:

Sign on door of hospital: Today the hospital is closed, we apologize for any damage, injury, or loss of life.

"STRETCH MY LOVELY STUDENTS," yelled Gai, " reach for those toes!"

Everyone vainly tried to touch their toes. After several minutes of stretching, Gai made them run around the training grounds. Then, they headed to the start line of the race.

"REMEMBER, RUN YOUR BEST, AND DO NOT FAIL ME, OR ELSE I SHALL MAKE YOU RUN 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON YOUR HAND!" yelled Gai

There were quite a many people there participating at the race. There was at least 500 and there was a huge crowd at the starting line.

Then the gun rang and everyone started. Immediately, Gai, Rock Lee, Naruto, and Kiba (Akamaru wasn't allowed because any other existing thing besides a human could not come to the race, so Aka is watching them on TV at Kiba's house) ran at full sprint. Ino was still dragging Shikamaru with her and a skirmish started because a girl had fainted at catching sight at Shino covered in bugs. Gaara was trying to kill somebody because they said that no one was allowed to use ninjutsu and such, but could only run on their legs. Ino and Sakura were also competing against each other and even though they were screaming above each other, you could still hear some coherent words like, "WOOT WE'RE LOSING CALORIES! YOU'RE GOING DOWN INO/SAKURA."

Neji, and Sasuke were at a good pace though. Asuma was somewhat near them too with Kurenai. Unfortunately, the masked sensei Kakashi was nowhere to be found, but somewhere toward the 2nd mile you could see him giggling over his book with the girl scouts who were supposed to be holding cups full of water for the dehydrating/dying runner. In the meantime, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Gai were at the 1 mile point and it was currently 5 minutes (remember their sprinting and have never ran in a race and they really never learned what "pace oneself" means). When they got there, they crashed into the table where all the cups of water were, which meant the runners behind them couldn't drink. Since they were all the way in the front of the race, no one saw and they sprinted away while trying to trip and find any dirty way to slow each other down

Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Asuma, Kurenai, and Shino came running at the 1 mile point at 6 minutes and 23 seconds to find that there was no water to grab and drink. Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru (surprisingly), Temari and Kankurou, came at the mile point at 8 minutes and 21 seconds while trying to surpass each other while pacing at the same time, which meant there was a lot of jostling. Sakura and Ino were pulling a punching each other when they reached the mile point at 9 minutes and 34 seconds. Chouji was munching on chips while running (which is not easy) and reached the mile point at 10 minutes and 12 seconds.

When Naruto and Kiba reached the 2 mile point, they were thoroughly wiped out and were bruised all over at 18 minutes. Gai and Lee had unfortunately got caught by the police because spandexes weren't allowed but reached the mile point a little behind Kiba and Naruto. Neji and Sasuke were running really fast now and passed Naruto and Kiba at 14 minutes, they were running extra fast, because the girl scouts had seen them, and now were the newest additions to their unofficial fan clubs. Gaara, Tenten, Asuma, Kurenai, Hinata and Kankurou were almost caught up with Naruto and Kiba. Everyone else made the 2nd mile point at about 20 minutes.

In the end, it turned out these were the scores: (overall out of the other participants beside the Naruto characters, so you though Kiba and Naruto were close, their apart be a few people)

1. Neji 19:12

3.Sasuke 19:23

12: Gaara 21:01

13: Gai 21:05 (he tripped)

14: Rock Lee 22:00

Now, I'm too lazy to say any other records, so if you want to know what they got, just ask me in your review ok? And if you're anonymous, then write your username on for the name place, so that I can reply. Now, back to the story. All the characters were on the ground panting except for Gaara, Neji and Sasuke. Chouji, had somehow managed to throw-up, so Shikamaru was dragged by Ino, and they rushed him to the hospital, but found that it was closed, so then Sakura helped him by giving him herbs to calm his stomach, but then he threw-up again because he ate too much.

Later, the prizes were given out. It'll take me forever to write it…ok, how about a make a whole new chapter for that? Yep, that'll be easier…never mind, this will sorta be a one-shot, but not a one shot. So, to catch the rest of the story, read the next chapter when I got off my lazy butt to type it.

The End

DT: So now, review!


	2. Results

Yea, so here it is!

Rank. Name Time Explanation of How

Results:

1. Neji 19:12 He paced himself well and has been to a few races before.

2. Shino 19:20 Same as Neji.

3. Sasuke 19:23 Same.

4. Asuma 20:34 Same.

5. Shikamaru 20:57 The genius, duh.

6. Kurenai 20:59 Same as Neji.

10. Kiba 21:23 He's the uber fast canine/human.

12. Gaara 22:01 He killed/severely injuredsome people.

45. Gai 22:05 He would have been there ages ago, but he was stopped, remember?

46. Rock Lee 23:00 Same as Gai

52. Kankurou 23:32

79. Hinata 24:43

102: TenTen 25:34

200. Ino and Sakura 27:54

306: Naruto 28:01 Maybe if he run another race, he'll know to pace himself.

423. Chouji 31:23 He was eating chips and feeling nauseous at the end.

501. Kakashi 41:43 He was with the girl scouts most of the time. He ran some and walked. He didn't really care for the race and was annoyed when most of the girl scouts left to chase Neji and Sasuke.. He knew Tsundae's real motive, but almost forgot until the end and jogged to the finish line afraid that he might get fired.

Also, if you get a time of 29min or lower, it's pretty good. If you get 25 and lower, then you're a good runner, so the people around Hinata don't really need explanations.


End file.
